Apollo's daughter
by one.direction.fan.62442
Summary: A 13-year-old half-blood girl comes to camp Half-Blood to help the camp in the upcoming war between the Greeks and Romans. What will happen when she meets Nico's little brother, Alex and Piper's sister, Narcissa? This is from the second set of book's
1. Chapter 1

**Apollo's daughter**

**Chapter 1 **

**Tia's POV**

It was my 13 birthday and everything was almost perfect**. **As I say, almost. There was my mom and me in our little apartment. A word about my mom: She has brow hair that I inherited, and brown eyes. She was very sweet and kind also a great doctor, poet and archer. That's why my dad fell in love with her.

Oh by the way, I'm Tia and I'm a half-blood or demigod if you prefer that. My mother is Holly Hunter and my father is Apollo, the god of medicine, poetry and prophecy. And the sun god, also many more things.

So, of course, being Apollo's daughter, I have his gifts. For example I'm a master archer, I do a lot of poetry, I love music and my singing is awesome. And I don't mind those gifts. But the gift that bugs me the most is the gift of prophecy that I had since I was five.

Because of it I had been homeschooled. I cannot control myself when I start seeing a prophecy. Also my eyes go silvery-blue. Sometimes it's easy to hide it because my eyes are blue and I just say I'm thinking out loud but sometimes I spout something called the great prophecy. Then the symptoms are impossible to hide.

My father says that I was born to warn the gods when the prophecy's are going to come true because when I was little my first prophecy was the great prophecy at the time. I still remember that day.

_Flashback _

_It was my fifth birthday and my dad was there. He had stayed the whole day to make our day special. When I had saw him, I had jumped in his arms and he wished us a happy birthday and as he put me down, my eyes went silvery-blue and I blacked out for a few minutes._

_When I woke up, my dad was holding me and I saw my family above me. Mom was looking worried but dad and Theo looked serious and us three knew what had just happened and what it meant._

_End of flashback._

I shiver and that's when it happened. I felt my eyes go silvery-blue and fell into a vision. There was a huge pine tree with the golden flees in its branches and a dragon around its trunk. It was Talia's tree and behind it was camp Half-Blood.

I knew this place because father showed me this in my dream a few years back and told me that when I see this vision that its time to do what I was born to do. As the vision stopped, my mother was in front of me and from my expression she knew that I had to go. She had tears in her eyes and I knew that I did too.

I hugged her tight and without a word we turned and walked to my room. I took a shower and played with the water for a bit to cheer myself up (I'm also a great-great-granddaughter of Poseidon so I have that ability) but soon got out and dried myself of. I put on my black tights with my black shirt with two sets of strap- ones on my solders and the other just beneath them, my black leather jacket with the short sleeves that reached just above my waist and my black combat boots.

As I walked out of the bathroom, my mother had already packed a backpack full of all the things a half-blood need: ambrosia, nectar (we always had a stash of that in the house), clothes and some drachmas and mortal money just in case I need it. I had a knife in my right boot made of celestial bronze (Theo's birthday gift). My mother puts the sun shaped hairclip that turns into a bow and a quiver full of bronze arrows that magically always come back to my quiver (a gift from dad for my seventh birthday) and gave me the bronze bracelet that turns into a medium sized bronze shield (a gift from Poseidon for my fifth birthday).

I slung the bag over my solders and hugged my mom one last time and walked out of the apartment building to face my future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Apollo's daughter **

**Chapter 2**

**Alex's POV**

I had take refuge in the shadow of the pine tree on Half-Blood hill. I know if I'm not carefully that I could shadow travel to China. Again. Shadow travel is the ability of the children of Hades. My elder brother Nico had taught me how to do it. He's a bit older than me but he had already been to the underworld to help our father but I haven't been there because I'm 'Too young' to see the underworld.

Oh well, I can't argue with father and Nico. As I thought this, I heard the shuffle of running feet and got up. Philius the dragon got up as if he had heard it. Behind me I heard the familiar voice. "So Alex this is where you go to think" said Narcissa as she approached me with the rest of the Aphrodite's cabin behind her.

"Narcissa shut up I heard someone running." She went pale and so did the rest of her cabin. Then the rest of the camp, or at lest some of the campers closes to us, see the pale faces of the Aphrodite's cabin and decided to see what's up. I told them what I heard and the believed me because I don't make up things.

Then we all heard the sound of running feet and before we had time to react a girl came out of the trees, armed with a bow and quiver and fighting a handful of lestrygonians. We all took our weapons to help her but she knocked a bunch of arrows and hit _every _lestrygonians strait in the heart walking backwards straight through the barrier, meaning that she is a half-blood.

Than she turned to us, passed her hand through her barded brown hair to lift her bangs out of her blue eyes and said "Hello". Everybody was stunned and as she saw that nobody would talk she added "I'm Tia, daughter of Apollo and, if you guys don't mind, I have to go see Chiron to deliver a message from Apollo".

And at this she walked strait towards the Big House. I must say if I didn't see how good she was with the bow I would've thought she was the daughter of Aphrodite cause she was seriously pretty with her brown hair and blue eyes. As she was walking past us, she tossed the bow and the quiver in the air and as they got to the highest point of the ark they suddenly shone as the sun, gotten smaller, she grabbed them and put something small in her hair and walked away. A hairclip. That's what the bow and the quiver had turned into. I thought that that was very cool.

**Tia's POV**

Everybody was staring at me but I didn't care because I had to tell Chiron what my father sent me for. I passed a very cute boy with black hair and eyes that looked…. I don't know what I saw in them but I knew who his father is. With his black eyes and hair, pale skin, black clothes and that look he must be a son of Hades. Father told me how to know which half-blood was which. At lest on the godly side, that is.

As I went downhill, I transfigured my bow and quiver back into the sun pin and put it in my hair. Everybody parted in front of me and I knew I radiated power as one of Apollo's most powerful child which I was. I knew that I had the aura that is as powerful as or even more powerful than a child of the big three. So of course, I had a whole lot of monsters on my tail just like those lestrygonians or, sometime, worse than them.

She was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice that I was in front of the Big House. My legs have taken me here without me thinking bout it. I walked up the front porch and knocked on the door before entering. As I expected I saw Mr. D and Chiron sitting at the table and playing pinnacle with two invisible opponents.

"Mr. D, Chiron I'm Tia, the daughter of Apollo and my father had sent me with a message for you". They looked at me first, than at each other and then Chiron told me "Take a sit, child. We need to talk."


End file.
